Harry Potter and the Order of Porn
by EVIL XOBX
Summary: Harry saw You know who, but no one believes he's Back. Meanwhile, things are getting spicy at hogwarts. People are fucking/getting fucked more than ever, people are falling in love, magical people act like muggles, and the owl exams are coming up.


Things are getting spicy in Harry's 5th Year. and His girlfriend, Hermione, has something to make his year even more magical.

8 Hours Later...

"ahh I am Tired." Harry Said.

He looked around the room to check if anyone was there and started masturbatinh.

Little did he know Hermione was behind his chair.

She snuck up on him and pulled his hair.

"SHIT!" Harry Yelled.

"Harry, It's Just me," said Hermione Passionately

"awww, Did i scare you?" She said.

"I know something that'll cheer you up," She Said.

"hehe, I know," Harry Said.

She swung herself around His Char and turned around, placing her ass in his face, then she arely sat down, thus, touching his dick with her ass.

then she twerked!

"oh yess baby!"

"If you keep doing this, i could cum in my pants," Harry said.

Hermione Giggled.

Then she unbuttoned his pants and took of his belt. She put his dick in her hands and stroked slowly. Harry new she wanted slow sex, because slow, passionate sex feels the best.

she must have been given 'The Talk' By a Porn Star, because this was the funnest thing harry ever did. and the best part is, He did it with the Hottest Girl alive, Hermione.

She kept her hand on his dick but stuck her mouth on the top of his dick. slowly sucking down.

From somewhere came the song "Shake Ya ass" by Mystikal.

Hermione, Where's that music coming from.

"First of all, i thought people from britian don't listen to rap music, and second, i thought we dont have wifi here."

"People listen to whatever they like," Hermione Replied.

(Interactive Feature)

[to make this seem real, i'm including the lyrics. Interact with it]

(Mmm! Mmm, mmm, mmm

Oooh-OOOH!

 _[Hook - repeat 2X]_  
Shake ya ass, but watch yourself  
Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with

 _[Verse 1]_  
I came here with my dick in my hand  
Don't make me leave here with my foot in yo' ass; be cool  
And don't worry bout how I'm rippin this shit  
When I'm flippin what I'm kickin nigga, that's just what I do  
I'm effervesecet and I'm off that crescent  
Nastier than a full grown German Shepherd; motherfucker keep steppin  
They don't fuck with me and they don't  
Y'all bitches cant catch me and you won't  
Pay ya fare, fix ya hair, throw that pussy  
Got a Prada for boonapalist, and Donna for my babooski  
You think I'm trickin? Bitch, I ain't trippin  
I'm buyin if you got nice curves for your iceberg  
Drinkin Henn and actin like it do somethin to me  
Hope this indecent proposal make you do somethin with me  
Fuck a dollar girl, pick up fifty  
And fuck that coward you need a real nigga  
Off top knick-a-boxers hurtin shit  
Bend over hoe; show me what you workin with!

 _[Hook]_

 _[Chorus]_  
Attention all y'all players and pimps  
Right now in the place to be (shake ya ass)  
I thought I told y'all niggas before  
Y'all niggas can't fuck with me (watch yourself)  
Now this ain't for no small booties  
No sir cause that won't pass (show me whatcha workin with)  
But if you feel you got the biggest one  
Then momma come shake ya ass

 _[Hook]_

 _[Verse 2]_  
I like my women fire like CAY-ENNE!  
Chocolate and bowlegged - when I'm runnin up behind her!  
Go head get ya pop-a-lock let the cock out  
For girl don't lie you know you wanna go back to my house  
"The Man Right Chea" wanna get under that dress right there  
You spicy cajun we gon' a good time over there  
You better suck the head on them there crawfish  
And you gotta bend all the way over to dance off this  
Handle yo' business but I know you do it way better, you dead wrong  
So if you talkin bout how niggaz make noise when you pass by  
get yo' fine ass on the floor girl this yo' fuckin song!  
Do yo' thang dont be scared, cause you gon' get served  
You get mine then you gon' get yours  
Bout to make yo' ass love it  
Raise it up, show the G-string hustlin hustlin

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Hook]_

 _[Verse 3]_  
Stop yo' cryin heffer, I don't need all that  
I got a job for you - the braided up pimp is back  
Break them handcuffs, fuck you nigga move somethin  
And if they ask you what you doin say, "Ooohh nuttin!"  
And we been doin for the past 2 somethin  
And I've been beatin that pussy up now it's smooth fuckin  
You can betcha bottom dollar; if that pussy fire  
you gon' holla Michael Tyler!  
So don't act like you don't be backin that stuff up  
Girl in the club, cause that's what you got ass for  
Wobble wobble I'm infatuated  
Bitch ride a dick like she makin a baby  
And I see that we gon' have to go to a quiet corner for just us two an'  
Don't worry about who lookin, just keep on doin what you doin  
Cause a nigga like me gon' get to work before I know the girl  
Bitch whats happnin, let 'em see, show the world!

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Hook]_

Uhh.. OOOH-WEE! Good lawd!  
Damn!

) "This is good music," Hermione Said. Now Literally Dancing while on her knees.

She got up and put her knee on harry's throbbing dick and told him to take her clothes off.

He willingly did what he was told and hermione made out with him.

Harry couldn't helpd but squeeze her ass and spank it.

"Harry, You bad Boy, Spanking me are you?" Hermione asked.

'You know you Like it!"

"Indeed I do."

Since she was already facing him, she figured cowgirl style was the best.

she got in the cogirl position and slid up so her tits were in harry's face.

Harry knew exactly what to do as he sucked her tits.

Hermione bounced slowly up and down while harry was sucking her tits, thus, doubling the pleasure.

"Oh Harry!"

"Fuck yes!" She Whined!

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck, Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me!" She Said.

"OH HERMIONE!"

She leaned down to kiss him and harry grabbed her back and ass.

"UH! HERMIONE!"

"Well, Someone's Enjoying it, aren't they?" She said, Panting.

after 5 minutes she got off and spit on his dick, using it as a lube to make her handjob feel better

Harry stared at her tits to increase the pleasure, and that's when it gave him an Idea.

"Hermione, Can I fuck your tits?" He asked.

She paused then smiled and said

"Go Ahead Harry."

so he put his dick between her tits and started moving backward and forward.

After 5 minutes of pleasure, he took out his throbbing dick and requested the "Face to Face"

Sex position.

So she Obliged.

he sat on the floor, legs spread out while she sat in his lap, feet and legs behind him be closed his legs and she started rocking on him.

"oh Fuck Hermione"

"Haha, You like That."

"oh damn girl! ooh wee!"

"Hermione you are the sexiest thing in the world"

"thanks!"

She recieved compliment after compliment and a bunch of oo wee's and "Damn Girl!"

So she decided to shut him up.

She kissed him to shut him up and harry knew what she was doing.

So this increased the pleasure by 700 percent.

she slowly rocked back and forward.

it was Now 10 PM.

Hermione kept going until he got close.

"Hermione! I'm gonna Cum!"

so He did.

He cummed inside her Ass.

Squirt after squirt filled her anal hole.

She gasped as hot semen filled her up like a gas pump.

Then they got off of each other and Decided to Kiss and Make out.

Hermione Stroked his dick and sucked it a little more. she kept sucking until he was close and she did a handjob. he cummed all over her face,robes,and hair. Making him cum a second Time!

She took a bath with him and they relaxed, they cuddled and made out, then they fell asleep... In each other's Arms...


End file.
